Egyetlen esély
by KoyasuNaoki
Summary: Seiya ottalszik Harukáéknál, szeretik egymást de tudják a sorsukkal dacolnak ezzel.A félreértés elkerülése végett Seiya itt fiú.XD


**Egyetlen esély**

A Hold magasan fennjárt már. Kint még mindig úgy tűnt,mintha dézsából öntötték volna a vizet.Ezért maradt a lakásán -persze ez mind az ő és a másik lány jóakaratán múlott.Habár tudta jól hogy érez iránta.És nem egyszer vallotta be neki..

De ő ellenállt.Látta a küszködést a szemében,a viselkedésében. Harcolt ellene,talán az érzés ellen.Talán a vágy iránt? Vagy csak képzelte volna?

Egyáltalán mi okból marasztalta itt? Ha rajta múlott volna egészen- merthogy Michiru is itt volt- akkor kidobta volna,akár esik,akár nem.

Most pedig itt van,az otthonában.A kanapén fekszik,átöltözve az ő ruhájába-merthogy a sajátjából csavarni lehet a vizet-,és nézi a TV-t.Ő elment fürdeni.

Nem értette miért törődött bele ,hogy eljött hozzá. Igazából sem ő,sem Michiru se kérdezte még ezt,de ha Harukán múlik holnap reggelig egy szót se szól hozzá. Ezt most kell tisztázni vele,mert az idő folyton folyvást csak megy.Előre,hátra sosem.

- Az ágyad arra van,Seiya-san. Remélem kényelmesen fogsz aludni. Nekem most előbb le kell feküdnöm,mert holnap a fellépés miatt korán kell kelnem.

Harukaval pedig addig is ne vesszetek össze,rendben?

-Mégis miket kérsz tőlem,Michiru-san?

Majd próbálkozunk.-mondta erősen mosolyogva.

Időközben megjelent Haruka.

-Akkor jóéjszakát!Aludjatok jól.

-Viszont!-mondták.

Michiru ajtaja bezárult.Egymásra maradtak.Ez a fordulat egész életüket megváltoztatta.Az,hogy újra találkoztak.

Egyátalán minek kellett ide eljönnie?-kiáltott magában a magas ,szőke lány.

Hogy még jobban összezavarja?

Befele készült a szobájába,hogy egy semminek tudja nyilvánitani újra a találkozásukat. Nem birt a fiú szemébe nézni. Túlzottan elgyengül tőlük,amikor rájuk néz. Ezért kell kerülnie Seiya tekintetét. Hogy ne kelljen újra hazugságokkal támadnia a lelkét.

Éppen becsapni készülte az ajtót egy „szépálmokat és holnap ne lássalak már itt"tel megtoldva,de Seiya megállitotta.Kezét az ő kezére szoritotta,Haruka elméjén soknyi vészjelzés vijjogott át,nem akart vele kapcsolatot teremteni.

Seiya újra észrevette a kétségbeesést a lány szemében.Lehunyta a szemét.

-Beszélnünk kell.

És nincs választásod.Most az egyszer nem.-szaladt egy enyhe mosoly át Seiya arcán.

Haruka szidkozósákkal a fiúra végül kénytelen volt beengedni őt. Haruka ledőlt az ágyára,a plafont bámulni.

-Hallgatlak,csak fogd rövidre,mert egyáltalán nincs kedvem egy E.T.-koppintású gyereket túl sokáig hallgatni.

Seiya vette az adást,tudta hogy most efféle szavakkal akarja távol tartani magát tőle.

Elmosolyodott.

Lassan odasétált Harukához,előtte megállt,és nézte.

Kedve lett most gyönyörködni benne,mint akárhányszor mikor meglátta.

Most mindent megadott volna,hogy közelebb lehessen hozzá.De Harukát ismerve törött orral bukdácsolna ki innen.És nem is biztos,hogy ő is ugyanúgy érez iránta.Pedig ez lenne a legnagyobb vágya most. Tudta,hogy szólnia kell ez ügyben.De ha a lány elutasitja,azt nem lesz könnyű elviselnie.Valahányszor közeledni próbált eddig valaki iránt,mint ahogy hajdanán Usagi iránt örökösen zsákot kapott. És ezt most már nem tudná elviselni. Valahogy aki igazán elvette az eszét,az mindig máshoz tartozott.

Na,nem.Ő nem kapcsolatrontó,ő nem fogja Michiru és Haruka viszonyát tönkretenni.Benne nincs ennyi kisajátitásvágy.

De tudnia kell a lány érzelmeit.

Eldöntötte,hogy nem lép ki ebből a lakásból addig,amig erre fény nem derül Akármelyik irányban is.

-Gyönyörű vagy.-mondta egy sóhajjal a hollóhajú fiú,mélykék szemét a lány reagálásán pásztázta.

Haruka úgy vélte,mintha összefolyt volna a világ körülötte. Természetesen nem adta meg olyan könnyen magát.Sőt. Nem fog vesziteni ebben a játszában.Nem hagy lélegzetvételényi időt sem a srácnak,hogy fordulhasson a kocka.

-Monnd,meddig akarsz ilyen ócska beszólásokkal untatni.Semmi kedvem a te képedet bámulni egész este.Jobb dolgom is van nálad.

-Ahogy akarod.-mondta hirtelen Seiya számára is meglepő módon.Talán ez a tudatalatti gondolat segitségére fog lenni…

Haruka meglepődve nézett a kifele menő fiú után.Ilyen egyszerű lett volna?Nem,ilyen könnyen nem rázhatja le.Az nem Seiyára vallna.

-Jóéjt!-mondta a srác már a küszöbről lelépve.

Úristen!Ezt nem hagyhatja annyiban! Nem engedheti el csak úgy .

Még sok bántó szót kell a fejéhez vágni.Amiért idejött most,amiért nem hagyja a régi életét tovább élni,amiért a szive a közelében tizszer olyan gyorsan kapkod oxigénért…

-Várjegypercet!-mondta az ágyról felugorva.

Seiya megtorpant.Várakozva nézett vissza.

Haruka átkozva saját maga ostobaságát odament a fiúhoz.

Haruka nem volt szégyenlős és félénk lány.Bátran nézett rá.Vagyis először azt hitte ehhez csak erő kell,és képes lesz a szemébe vágni.

De ahogy hirtelen felindultságból túlságosan közel merészkedett hozzá,az előbbi erő azonnal elhagyta.Testét különös bizsergés fogta el. A szive döbörgött a fejében,már szinte bepánikolt,hogy nehogy meghallja Seiya.De valami nem engedte ki ebből a vonzalmi körből,mintha mágnesként tudna tapadni rá.Csak ő nem képes nem ellenállni.Harcol az utolsó csepp erejéig.

Végre sikerült kiszakadnia a közeléből.

Bosszúsan meredt a fiúra.

Most valami nagyon csúnyát szeretne mondani,amitől magától megy ki a srác,és hagyja magára,és többet nem hozza ilyen ostoba helyzetbe.Soha.

-Jobban tennéd,ha elkotródnál a pokolba a nyálas kis her…

De befejni nem volt ideje a mondatot,mivel Seiya csókkal tapasztotta be a száját.Lángoló és éhes csókkal.

Karjai szorosan átfogták a derekát,úgy mintha soha nem akarná elengedni,mert fél,hogy többet nem lesz ilyen pillanata.

És jól is gondolta.Ezt nem hagyja annyiban…később.

De most magán meglepődve viszonozta az édes csókot,ugyanolyan éhes csókkal.Hosszú,karcsú ujjaival beletúrt a fiú hollóhajába.

Egyre inkább elmerülni érezte magát a fiú szenvedélyes lángjában.

---

Seiya mélyen belenézett Haruka sötétzöld szempárjába.Az igazságot kereste.

Tenyerébe vette a kedves arcot.

-Te kis szamár.Olyan csökönyös vagy.-mondta kedvesen,mélykék szeme ragyogott.

-Seiya…-húzta le a sajátjával a fiú tenyereit az arcáról.

Ennek a kapcsolatnak sohasem lett volna jövője.Te is tudod.

Seiya elkomolyodott.

-De vágyom rád,teljes szivemből szeretlek,és ezért csak akkor megyek el,ha te küldesz.

-nézett Haruka szemébe.

A vallomás nem lepte meg Harukát,hiszen már súgta neki titkon a fülébe,amikor a lányok és Michiru nem figyelt oda rájuk.De az előbbiben volt valami másság,valamilyen nehéz döntés.És most látta a fiú szemét igazán: ragyogott,és most is ugyanúgy ragyog.Talán mindig is,mint a csillagoké,csak nem vette eddig észre.

De már érzi a fényét,mintha őt is kezdené beteriteni.

Bár a vallomás súlya nehéz,és a felvállalása még jobban,mégis van valami könnyedség,ami az egészet …érdemessé teszi arra…,hogy…

Egy gondolat formálódott meg a lányban,és bár váratlanul tette,amit tenni készült,de elfogadva a tényt,hogy szereti a fiút.És ezt minél hamarabb el akarja felejteni.

Haruka kezeit Seiyáéval lejjebb húzta.Egészen le,oda,ahova a férfi nemet engedné a legkevésbé.

Belenézett Seiya szemébe,amolyan jóváhagyással saját döntésén.De Seiya visszahúzta ugyanolyan gyengén Haruka ruháján a mellkasára.

Megrázta a fejét,amolyan nem helyeslőn

-Még nem jött el a szakitás ideje.

Nem lehet ennyivel elintézni.Ehhez több kell.Sokkal…

Haruka kissé csüggedten horgasztotta le a fejét.

-És ha én akarom?Akkor sem tennéd meg?-kérlelte Seiyát.

-Nem.

De Haruka tovább próbálkozott.

Szánt szándékkal ravaszsággal akarta Seiyát levenni a lábáról,tudva hogy ha most nem,később ezért úgyis vissza fog jönni,amit a legkevésbé sem akart.

A fiú kezeit szorosan megfogta,és fölsője alá húzta be.Majd átkarolta a nyakát.,arcát az övéhet érintette.Elkezdett játszani hosszú lófarkával.

Seiya eleinte bedőlni látszott a kisérletnek.Érzékien el is kezdte simogatni Haruka bőrét.

De aztán megállt.

-Nem dőlök be ennek a trükknek..-súgta a lány fülébe.

Bár kétség kívűl hatásos.

Haruka megfordult mérgesen.

Viszont Seiya nem engedte el.Hozzábújt,amilyen gyengéden csak lehetett.

Arcát az övéhez vonta,és lágyan megcsókolta,közben elkezdte lassan ringatni,amolyan nyugtatásképp.

-Nem akarlak befolyásolni a döntésben,mert ez a te életed.De tudnod kell,hogy én mindig melletted leszek.

Seiya kifele indult.

Úgy érzem,egyetlen esélyünk maradt.-mondta úgy,mintha egy hétkönapi dolgot mondott volna.Nem akarta befolyásolni a lányt.Nem akarná rátukmálni azt,amit később esetleg megbánna.Ez az élete.És ő nem akar élösködni benne.

Utolsónak jó éjszakát kívánt,majd a vendégszoba fele ment.Holnap reggel a szinét se fogja látni.elmegy,mielőtt felébredne Haruka.

Haruka lekapcsolta a villanyt.A szobára fojtó sötétség telepedett.Az ágyában feküdt,és most másodszor életében félt a holnaptól.Mert tanácstalan volt.

Tudta,hogy szereti Seiyát,de azt is tudta,hogy nem szeretheti.Túl nagy súly lenne a szerelmük,és nem tudta,hogy képesek lesznek-e a sorsukkal dacolni.De tudta azt is,hogy egyetlen esély maradt már csak. Mert Seiyák elmennek.És ha most nem válaszol,akkor soha többet nem teszi fel a kérdést Seiya.

De belül Haruka egyvalaki iránt aggódott csak igazán.Aki az Óceán Lánya volt.

És ahogy álom szenderült Harukára,úgy körvonalazódott álomba egy régi gondolata,amit rossz sejtése miatt nem mondott el Michirunak.

_Az óceán a felszinen napfényes,_

_De ahogy egyre mélyebbre hatolunk,_

_Úgy lesz sötét,és minden reménytől mentes_.

_**OWARI**_


End file.
